


Unravelled

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise on Christmas morning when she finds her boyfriend wrapped in a long roll of fabric.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Series: Christmas Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Unravelled

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Seamus/Hermione  
> Prompt: Fabric

The sound of loud squealing resonated throughout the little cottage, and Hermione shot out of bed faster than a Firebolt. 

"What did you do now, Derrick?" she yelled in terror as she stumbled down the stairs, her hair a complete mess, her eyes half-lidded with sleep. 

She reached the living room and gasped. The presents that had been under the Christmas tree were scattered all around the small room, their wrapping paper shredded to pieces. "Derrick Finnegan! What did your father and I tell—" Hermione trailed off when she saw the gigantic lump of fabric at the bottom of the couch. "What on earth…"

The lump of fabric shifted at her voice, and a muffled voice called out, "A little 'elp there, love?"

"Seamus? What are you doing there? Never mind that! How did you get wrapped up in all that fabric?" Hermione rushed over to try and untangle her boyfriend.

Something whizzed by the tree, almost knocking it over, and Hermione cried out in shock when she saw her five-year-old son Derrick riding on a small broomstick. "Derrick! Be careful!"

"I'm alright, Ma!" he yelled as he flew towards them with a wide grin on his little face. His brown hair hung in little ringlets around his face, and his blue eyes shone with glee at his new present. "Look what Uncle Dean gave me! Me own broom!"

"That's very nice, sweetie, but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Hermione said, still trying to remove the fabric from Seamus' body. The red-and-green cloth was wound so tightly around him that it almost constricted his breath.

"Could you 'urry, love?" Seamus mumbled, wriggling around to find some place to escape from.

"Hold still," she said as she Accioed a pair of scissors. But Seamus stopped her before she could snip at the fabric. "What's wrong?"

"Don't cut it, please. Just… pull me out. Derrick the Demon's been doin' 'is 'accidental magic' bit again," he explained.

"It  _ was _ an accident, Da!" Derrick laughed as he hopped off his broom and nudged his father with the edge of his foot. "I didn't mean to  _ wrap _ ye up in that. I was just really—"

"Really excited for yer presents, I know," Seamus said, quickly interrupting him.

Hermione thought it was a bit suspicious as Seamus had never interrupted their son before, but she shrugged it off. She finally managed to grab the end of the thick woolen fabric and tug on it. It slowly unravelled, and Hermione's eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

Seamus' face was red due to the lack of air inside the thick fabric, but his smile was wider than an Erumpent. He had a small velvet box in his hand, and he extended it towards her.

"I 'ad a whole plan — I was goin' to propose to you when we were at the Weasleys' at sundown — but Derrick saw the box… and 'e got a bi' carried away," Seamus said, shooting Derrick a mock-annoyed look. "So, I guess there's no time like the present, eh?"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes when Seamus opened the box and revealed the small diamond ring nestled between the black velvet fabric. "Oh, it's lovely, Shay!"

Seamus smiled and said, "It was me Gran's… She wanted me to give it to ye. She always knew 'ow lucky I was to 'ave found ye, and even though our beginnin' wasn't so great, she knew — just as much as  _ I _ do — that… our love story will 'ave a 'appy endin'. I promise ye I'll cherish every moment with ye, be grateful for the love ye so freely bestow upon me, and always put the toilet seat down." Hermione let out a choked laugh at his joke, tears streaming down her face in rivulets. Derrick stood by Seamus with a huge grin on his face, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"So, 'ermione Granger, will ye make me the 'appiest man alive yet by becomin' my girl — and the Ma of our future Quidditch team that's already started with Derrick — for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times — yes!" Hermione burst into loud sobs as she threw her arms around Seamus' neck and peppered quick kisses all over his face. Derrick and Seamus whooped with delight at her reply and high-fived each other. Hermione gave Seamus a fierce kiss before she pulled back and looked at him curiously, her eyes red with tears. "Although… a Quidditch team? I hope you're kidding about that."

"Course I am," Seamus said, pulling her closer. Over her shoulder, he mouthed to Derrick, "No, I'm not."

Derrick grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, overjoyed at the new Christmas present he had received. He couldn't wait to see his parents get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Thanks! :)


End file.
